Vestida de Novia
by RyuuGuRena13
Summary: un tragico accidente les arrebato cada esperanza, no se si vallan a llorar, pero es tragico y muy triste, no tiene final feliz y es un SongFic AU NaruHina... pesimo summary, lo se.


Vestida de novia:

Te miro y pareces dormida

apricionan tus manos un ramito de azar

un sueño profundo y muy triste

del que ya nunca te despertarás

estaba ahí, parado frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, observando como sus antes labios rojos, perdian color y tono, atormentandose con esas pupilas que evitaban ver sus perlados ojos, sufriendo al verla así, tan quieta, tan callada, tan fría.

Varias manos pasaron por su hombro, tratando de calmar su dolor, pero no había otra persona en el mundo que pudiese evitar que sus ojos azules se nublaran y dejaran caer lagrimas de agonia, que no fuera ella, la dueña de sus sonrisas y alegrias, que ahora yacía en un ataúd junto con sus esperanzas y sueños, promesas y anhelos.

te han puesto tu traje de novia

ese que en la iglesia ya no lucirás

tus pálidos labios dormidos

el si emosionado, no pronunciarán

ese día, ambos tenían que estar en el altar, jurandose ante dios amor eterno, diciendose que nunca nada los separaria, pero un ser errante, cegado de egoismo y abaricia, había atacado a la joven justo un día antes de la boda, dejándola sin vida, en una banqueta de la via publica.

No cabian en la cabeza de su prometido las palabras "lo sentimos… la srita. Hinata, ha muerto" es que era ridículo, por que habria de morir un día antes de la boda, no debía pasar eso, es que no… no debía, que había hecho mal, por que no podía ser feliz, por que se la había llevado a ella?! Por kami-sama, si tanto lo odia, por que no lo mata de una vez?! Por que?! Por que deben sufrir los demás también?! el joven novio no podía creerlo, era tan injusto, tan malvado, tan…. Tan insoportable, como le pedian calma, si le acababan de decir que su novia, la mujer de su vida, a la que le juraria fidelidad y amor hata la eternidad había muerto por culpa de un estupido ladron… simplemente, no podía, ahora la tenia ahí, tan fría, haciéndole sentir tan solo… tan indefenzo, llevaba ese traje blanco que el le había regalado para la boda, igual que ese hermoso anillo que se supone ese día pondría en su mano, estaba desecho, si tan solo hubiese podido decirle una vez mas que la amaba, o si hubiese podido escuchar una vez mas una risita pura salir de su boca… si tan solo, esto no hubiese pasado.

y te vas, y te vas

al cielo vestida de novia te vas

y un coro muy triste de angeles

sollozan la marcha nupcial

el había preparado todo para ese día, desde el mas insignificante detalle hasta el mas innecesario de ellos, el había hecho todo eso, aun a sabiendas que su amada había muerto, ya era la tan esperada hora, Naruto estaba parado frente al blanco ataúd, mirando por ultima vez a su amada, se hizo sonar por la iglesia la marcha nupcial, mientras narutyo ignoraba los cotilleois sobre su tragedia.

me siento tan solo y tan triste

y al verte dormida quisiera gritar

me muerdo los labios pensando

que nunca tus ojos me han de mirar

su amiga Sakura, de la que una vez dijo estar enamorado, se acerco a el, le abrazo sin ser correspondida, ya que el joven ojiazul jamás se inmuto, por su mente solo pasaba una persona, un momento un promesa "Hinata…" Sakura desistio y se marcho llorando hacia Sasuke, el joven que gracias al desdichado ojiazul estaba de vuelta, el solo miraba a su mejor amigo destruyendose por dentro, al terminar el sonido celestial de la marcha nupcial, se dejo oír el alarido de dolor e ira de Naruto, a la vez que caía destrosado al suelo el cual se esmeraba en golpear. "por que?!!!" –no dejaba de preguntar

proque habrá querido el destino

así de un sarpazo tan cruel y brutal

dejar nuestro sueños deshechos

en ti pregunto cual fue nuestro mal

estaba deshecho, ella estaba muerta y el solo, se ahogaba en un mar de recuerdos y promesas que ya no podría cumplir, como la de tener una familia con ella, y llevarlos juntos al parque, que había hecho mal, acaso había cometido pecado tan grave que tuviera que cargar tal penitencia?

y te vas, y te vas

al cielo vestida de novia te vas

y un coro muy triste de angeles

sollozan la marcha nupcial

ya todos se retiraban, uno a uno le iban dejando solo, ya una vez vacía la iglesia, el joven rubio alzo la vista al cristalino ventanal, iluminado con la tenue luz del atardecer, dejando ver claramente las siluetas de pequeños Ángeles, tan puros y tranquilos, volvió a dirigir su vista a ella, que le recordaban tanto a su Hinata, urgo en su bolsillo y saco un arma, la dirigo hacia su corazón mientras que con otra mano sujetaba la de su amada e hizo retumbar el sonido de un disparo seguido al de la caída de un cuerpo, fue tanto el dolor, la frustración, y el miedo a no saber como seguir, que decidió ir con ella, para llevarle sus juramentos de amor eterno, sin que ninguna muerte les separase.


End file.
